8/17更新版 Experimental Branchの情報
8/17/2016に更新されたExperimental Branchの内容です。 *ハイパードライブを入手出来ない問題の修正 **事前購入特典の宇宙船はハイパードライブの設計図を入手する以前には獲得できなくなります。 **特定セーブデータをロードする事によってハイパードライブの入手を回避できなくなります。 *Getting Stuck in the world **Fixed a couple of low repro bugs that could result in you falling through the world and getting stuck underground. **A raycast in some space stations could hit a very specific point that would put the player inside the floor. **Fixed an issue that would cause your ship to be thrown in the sky at high speed when taking off (in rare cases could in turn lead to getting stuck). **Fixed an issue that would cause your ship to get stuck in terrain and prevent you from taking off, if the player managed to out run generation of terrain LOD 1, and land inside an overhang. *Gameplay **Some players were unable to achieve the extreme survival journey milestone, this has been resolved. **Fixed an issue where some players had some technology types being reported as "already known" when they weren't actually known. **Under some circumstances a message was sometimes misinforming you that you learnt a blueprint when you hadn't, this has been fixed now. **It was possible you could use up all available slots for waypoints on the galaxy map and be unable to set new waypoints. This is much better now. **There was a bug that could cause objective markers to disappear when you loaded a previous save. This is fixed now. **Fixed a rare issue when scanning creatures that would cause all planets to show as 100% complete even if you had only completed one. *Save / Load **Fixed a bug what could cause some corrupt save games to not be loaded, this is now fixed. **Fixed an issue where saves made with the system clock set in the future could cause problems. *Crash Fixes **Fixed a crash that would sometimes happen when warping into a system with a space battle in progress. **Fixed a crash that could happen when interacting with an NPC. *Tweaks and Improvements **It is now easier to scan flying creatures. **Fixed height and weight stats being the wrong way around for creatures. **Gek towers can no longer be interacted with repeatedly. **The 'You have unredeemed items' message will now only show for the first 5 minutes. **Fixed getting 0% charge on Photon Cannon when buying a new ship and constantly being prompted to charge it. **Reduce Suit VO for life support warnings and only do life support VO on 25% and 50%. **Fixed grave being transferred to the new star system after you warp. **Fixed toxic protection 3 (theta) from having the wrong name. **Fixed incorrect marking of sea caves under floating islands. **Turning down music and SFX volume in the options will now work correctly (mutes the VO also). **If you change ship or multi-tool and then revert to previous save the ship should now be the one you had at the time. **Atlas station collision improvements to prevent you from bumping into them too much. **Fix for the stars not being discarded during load/warp (causing duplicate stars). *PC Only Issues **Editing the settings file and corrupting it could cause the game to crash. Instead of crashing it will now revert back to the default settings. **The inventory screen now works correctly regardless of resolution. **Added error message for older CPUs without SSE3 support. **Synchronise frame capping with the first vsync (removes some framerate issues). **Added steam id to login call to help track down some login issues. **Fixed the X key size on the galaxy map. **If you press Tab+P in quick succession, the game paused and didn't let you out of it. **Fixed a performance issue by defaulting your texture resolution to a sensible value based on available GPU memory. カテゴリ:Experimental Branch